


Doc but he's good with kids

by killavampire



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fanart, agere, this a pure as hell pls don't make it otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killavampire/pseuds/killavampire
Summary: quick art of doc with age regressed xisuma and evil xisuma but they become small as well not just the mind.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 60





	Doc but he's good with kids

[](https://ibb.co/6nCpmWc)

This is literally such a quick thing, I literally just added some colour and shading onto a sketch and called it a day so it looks kinda trash but oh well aaaaaaaaaa. Maybe I'll make it look nicer sometime, but that requires effort and we all know what happens then. This week has been quite stressful for me, but the big stress factor is over yay!! I should have part of one of the stories I'm doing up tomorrow :) we trying to stay schedualed. I know people usually don't post art on here, but it is a thing and I _will_ take advantage of it.

Me- I'm tired of cliches

The Story- They had a tough exterior but were secretly very soft and kind.

Me- :o They had a tough exterior but were secretly very soft and kind!

Hope you guys have a good day! Stay safe and help others :)


End file.
